1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boxes for housing electrical equipment, and particularly to a portable electrical distribution enclosure made of anodized aluminum sheet metal and molded polyethylene for providing a strong lightweight housing able to withstand collateral impacts and for protecting electrical components therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to provide temporary electrical power for operating lights, tools, and other devices at the same time when permanent power distribution facilities have not yet been installed or are out of service due to an electrical failure. Sometimes, the temporary power distribution must be carried through or used in confined spaces that do not afford much room. This is especially true in building or repair jobs at construction sites or other workplaces such as shipyards where electrical power is needed on vessels that are being constructed or repaired. Prior designs were made from steel or other conductive material that created an unsafe environment during shortages or malfunctions. Even those made from rubber tended to generate heat from electrical currents that caused problems such gas out and fires. The power distribution enclosure must be light, easily portable, rugged, and able to withstand collateral impacts while protecting the integrity of inner assembled electrical components. Thus, a portable, electrical distribution enclosure solving the aforementioned problems is desired.